


Keep Breathing

by dkwilliams



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Fanvids, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:22:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22783225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dkwilliams/pseuds/dkwilliams
Summary: Crowley is having a bad week.  It's the End of the World, he's lost his best friend and his car, and he's in Hell's bad books (not that they have any other kind).  All he can do is keep moving forward, and keep breathing.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	Keep Breathing

Update - just was informed that it disappeared from Youtube, and it appears a song copyright was asserted. First time for me! So I've switched to a Vimeo source for it.


End file.
